Jumping the Edge
by lethal paine
Summary: Paine ponders the state of her and Rikku's realtionship, and how far it goes. [RikkuxPaine, rated for sexual content, Paine POV]


Jumping the Edge   
by Seiri   
  
A/N: Oi! I would have posted this and the next chapter of Something Missing sooner, but due to school and a family crisis, I wasn't able to. So I'm squeezing some time in to post this.   
  
This is the third part in an arc of ficlets, the first one being Muja ec Pmeht(which means Love is Blind' in Al Bhed just in case anyone was wondering), and the second Pineapple. So, if you wish to have a better sense of what's going on (and read more PaineXRikku action) read those first. But this fic stands pretty well on it's own, I believe. I got the name from... I made it up, they jump off of edges, don't they? I think it fits anyway. hehe  
  
**SquareEnix** owns everything. Except for lesbian sex. I think.   
  
**Don't read if you don't like female/female realtionships.**   
  
Paine's POV.   
  


* * *

  
This has to end.   
  
I know it does. I can feel the heaviness in my heart as the thought runs through my mind. I know it has to end.   
  
It would have been better if it had never even started. But... It just felt so right. I find myself longing for her touch, wanting to claim those lips... that body... it sends a block of warm ice down my spine. The idea of having to end this, being with her... makes me afraid. I don't want to loose this, to loose her.   
  
But Gippal... How can I do this to him? How could I let Rikku cheat him the way she does?   
  
I'm hurting him, both of them. How can I have ever done this to either of them? Gippal's part of the closest thing I'll ever have to a family... and Rikku...   
  
How deeply do I feel about Rikku?   
  
Another thought that makes me nervous.   
  
I fear this being something stronger then I can defeat.   
  
A stream of carbon dioxide escapes my lungs as I release a sigh and turn back to the Deck of the Celsius.   
  
I just find myself wanting her so badly... I have no idea how this started. Why I want to touch her... feel her... taste her...   
  
I bite my tongue as I snap myself from a slowly forming fantasy.   
  
I don't have time for this-   
  
-and I feel a presence approach me from behind. I stop and wait for them to catch up -and find my vision obscured by a pair of tanned hands.   
  
Guess who! a easily recognizable voice cheers from behind me. I didn't get a chance to make it off the lift from the Deck.   
  
Hm... Yuna? I reply, teasingly.   
  
Yes, I'm aware it's Rikku -but the game's no fun that way.   
  
No! Guess again.   
  
I contain a smirk.   
  
  
  
Yeah right! Come on, guess again.   
  
Uh... Baralai?   
  
Oh, now you're just being silly! the blond starts.   
  
Before I could get a word in, however, she spoke again, moving her hands down from my eyes and over my neck, to rest on my collar bone.   
  
Who else knows you love this? she whispers as I feel her wet lips begin to plant slow and soft kisses from the back of my ear to the crook of my neck.   
  
My eyes remained shut.   
  
I trailed off, her hands slipping down my shoulders to my ribs.   
  
  
  
I -I had to get away. I hastily pulled away and proceeded down the hall. I ended up in the Cabin.   
  
She followed closely behind, and I mentally swore.   
  
What's wrong? You seem... meanie-ish. she spoke, her voice on the brink of a whine.   
  
My steps of the stairs echoed in my ears in my retreat, I knew this wasn't a smart place to go, but...   
  
I'm fine. I've just been ... thinking.   
  
I leaned onto the railing, looking down at Barkeep, who was closing the bar down for the night.   
  
I could feel the same soft hands from before make their way around my waist, and over my abdomen, fingers absentmindedly playing with the belts that rested there. And my body felt as if it were being lit on fire.   
  
About what? she purred. My face grew hot as I felt a pair of tender breasts press themselves against my back. The grip I had of the railing tightened.   
  
About her date with Gippal today. That's where she had run off to this morning, I knew. But that was among other things...   
  
Just that- I trailed off yet again. She had undone the belt under my navel. I was loosing my focus. I took a deep breath -that ended up being a lot more shallow then I wanted it to.   
  
I think we...   
  
The large belt resting on my hips... followed by the wheeled one... both fell to the floor.   
  
We should... just-   
  
I struggled to continue, but then she finally undid the belt on my waist, and the red under-suspenders became somewhat slack against my body.   
  
This wasn't fair. I turned around to face her, which ended up being a pretty bad idea.   
  
Before I could get another word in, however, her lips were pressed against mine, soft tongue lapping at my lips for entry.   
  
We should-   
  
As I opened my mouth to try and speak, she slid her tongue into my mouth, silencing me. I had been waiting for this...   
  
But no! I still had to get my point across.   
  
She slid her hands up to the metal clap of my leather shall, and undid it, letting that too join the other articles of clothing on the ground.   
  
I was beginning to forget my point... what was it again?   
  
Oh yeah -Gippal.   
  
At this thought, I was able to pull away from the kiss.   
  
Rikku, I have to tell you-   
  
Shh, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. she spoke reassuringly, despite the smirk that graced her lips. Before I knew it, She had taken me by the arms and we sloppily walked backward into the end of her bed. Caught off guard, I lost my balance and stumbled back onto it, facing up. She had me pinned -I could have just shoved her right off of me, but when I felt her body press against mine... I had been wanting this for such a long time now -what did anything else matter again?   
  
My eyes slid shut as I tilted my head back, feeling her fingers traveling down my torso, past my hips, to the clasp holding my suspenders in place. With a small snapping noise, I felt the two bands go completely slack, and Rikku was pulling them off my body. With another accompanying snap, the suspenders were discarded onto the floor. It was by this time I cracked my eyes open to see that she had already removed her scarf, and her small skirt hung even lower on her hips than usual, displaying most of her bright yellow underwear. I felt myself longing to touch the smooth skin of her protruding hips -and before I knew it my hands had found their way there and were feeling the soft skin, caressing it in small circles.   
  
I was just realizing then that she had removed my boots and the lower part of my legging-underboot, exposing the skin of my legs up to my thigh to the night air of the room. I brought my legs together, trying to retain some of the usual heat, but in vain.   
  
Her tongue then returned to my lips, running them carefully over the skin, before reopening my mouth. I welcomed it, kissing her back, my tongue in a duel with hers. My heart fluttered as I felt my hands push her skirt the rest of the way off of her body, and she pulled me in closer to her, so close I could feel her heartbeat and pulse against my body. I had started to run my hands over the dip in her spine, up to where I could feel the string of her top. The kissed temporarily ceased. Both out of breath, we breathed heavily, assessing our situation.   
  
If we continued it'll be the farthest we've ever been with each other. They're would be no turning back after that. Her pulse dulled against my body, and I looked up at her into her bright green eyes. She looked back, expression calm -but wanting. Slowly, I shut my eyes and took the skin above the pulse on her neck into my mouth. I lapped at it with my tongue before gentlely biting down on it, absorbing the taste of her skin. Without wait, though, I continued to move my mouth down to her collar bone, licking the center of it, and worked my way down from there.   
  
Finally, my mouth met with the strings of her top, right between her breasts. With one last breath, I closed my mouth around the surprisingly untieable knot, pulling it apart with my tongue and teeth. Suddenly, the string fell loose from my mouth, and I knew that I had successfully untied Rikku's top. My mouth lasted a few mouth seconds on the skin between her now exposed breasts, once more tasting it -committing it to memory.   
  
Then I lifted myself back to her eye level, and moved my hands which had been at the back of my top to the sides of her breasts -and began to caress the skin. At this, her body lowered itself onto me and she hugged me tighter -her breathing increasingly heavier.   
  
My mind couldn't help but wander -there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me I wanted to say something -but I had forgot what. It had to do with... the color yellow... no wait, more was forming into my mind.   
  
Blond hair... Rikku had blond hair, but so?   
  
Before long, she was once again moving her hands, to rest on my hips. To my surprise, I felt her right hand come to rest over my abdomen. I felt my heartbeat pounding, and my breathing heavy.   
  
My eyes had shut yet again as I felt her other hand move to lie there, and she slowly undid my pants -now shorts.   
  
Blond hair... no, someone else besides Rikku had blond hair -but who?   
  
My hands had found her breasts, my fingers running over the soft skin, pressing into them, caressing them.   
  
Her hands slid my shorts off from my hips, but not completely off.   
  
Blond hair... who else had blond hair that was so important?!   
  
Rikku's right hand moved itself between my legs, which I had found I separated to her. She did not move it, but I longed for her to, I wanted her to touch me, feel me, enter me-   
  
Now I remembered!   
  
Gippal had blond hair. Gippal...   
  
Rikku's boyfriend.   
  
But the thought died as it was born was a moan escaped my mouth into hers, her middle and index fingers moving my underwear aside, pushing against my entrance, wet and slick. Within the next moment, she had pushed her two fingers in, penetrating -but only slightly.   
  
Oh, Rikku... I managed, if only she would go in further...   
  
Then she did, as I felt her fingers quickly go deeper, pushing against my walls repetitively -as I let out a gasp and began to pant.   
  
I want this so badly.   
  
I could not contain a smile.   
  
I awoke to still find it dark, the just beginning dawn illuminating the Cabin, and her features. Beautifully naked, I let my eyes roam the peacefully sleeping form in my arms. I was afraid of this... no, not the contact itself, but what the contact has made me realize.   
  
I love Rikku.   
  
I love this girl. And suddenly it feels as if someone had shot me right through the heart.   
  
And I had killed it for Gippal and Rikku.   
  


* * *

  
  
Hehe, yes, I skipped an outright sex scene. Why? Because I didn't feel like writing a whole sex scene, every story of this little arc thing is meant to tease to a certain point.   
  
Oh and what Paine meant by killing stuff was that, in her mind at least, since her and Rikku had sex -and that she loves Rikku, they are in too deep to just drop this affair. It's serious now -not just fooling around, **bum bum bum**.   
  
The next one will be back to Rikku's POV, I think, and Paine's finally gonna ask Rikku how she feels about her relationship with Gippal and stuff.


End file.
